Boys Will Be Boys
by Geo
Summary: *sigh* another one of my attempts at a Gundam Wing humor. *sigh* Oh well. Anyways, the boys somehow get sugar high and Geo and Cherry are frightened out of their wits by the strange actions...yeah, well, I'm tired. I'm no good at summaries!


Geo

Geo: Hey, what's up! Okie dokie! Another attempt at a humor.

Brooklyn: *mutters* Don't quit your day job...

Geo: *death glare* I'm sorry, folks. I can't make a very good serious GW fic without Cherry...cuz it's both of our ideas jumbled into one. So....here's another attempt. Brooklyn...without your comments...the disclaimer

Brooklyn: *sigh* Fine...here, Geo does not own GW or any of the songs by the Backstreet Boys, NSync, 5ive (ooh *drool* 5ive...) or anything else that doesn't seem like Geo should own...oh, plus she does not own James Bond and NBA Street and Playstation 2.

Geo: Bwahahahahaha! This is twisted fun! Fun for the whole evil family!

Brooklyn: Didn't you say that already?

Geo: *death glare* *Brooklyn shuts up* On to the fic!

**Boys Will Be Boys**

"Come on! Shoot him, shoot him!" Cried Geo, staring intently at the TV screen.

"I'm trying, I'm trying..." Cherry muttered as she hit the buttons frantically. The blonde fanfic author was playing James Bond on Playstation 2. (A/n: I don't care if there isn't a James Bond for PS2...there is now...)

"I can't believe you couldn't hit him!" Geo exclaimed as the words 'Game Over' flashed across the screen. Cherry scoffed.

"It's better than that time when you somehow overrode the system and started to beat up the ref in the basketball game." Cherry said, turning off the Playstation and the TV. Geo simply laughed.

"I never get to do it during real games so..." Cherry shook her head in mock disappointment.

"You're a total computer nerd, Geo." Geo shrugged.

"It runs in the family."

The two were staying at one of Cherry's beach houses in the Bahamas. They were sitting in the TV room on the top floor. Connected to the room were their two bedrooms and then the stairs. In the TV room was where the TV and Playstation was along with Geo's stereo system. It was 9:00 pm and the girls were getting ready to go get some popcorn and watch one of their favourite movies, _Speed._ Well...almost favourite...it had Keanu Reeves in it, and boy is he hot! (A/n: *ahem*...) Their DVD's were all along the floor because the two had been trying to decide exactly which movie to watch. Geo's cd's were near her stereo system.

The two girls heard feet pounding up the stairs.

"They're back," muttered Geo, slightly amused.

The five GW pilots, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang, often stayed with the two girls in the guest bedrooms on the main floor.

However, the GW boys were louder than usual. Even Wufei had a silly grin on his face.

"Uh oh..." muttered Cherry. Geo looked at her, utterly confused by the whole situation.

"What?"

"What if...what if they, meaning Duo, found his confiscated Pixi Stix." Cherry said wearily.

"Oh...shit..." Geo sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Cherry's thoughts and concerns were damn straight...

~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~

"Yo, Wu-man! Look what I found!" Said Duo to the slick-haired pilot. He had been looking for his fallen lollipop when he came across a bag...a very large bag...full of Pixi Stix.

"I don't care, Maxwell..." Wufei said, continuing on with his paper. Duo sighed and turned to Heero, who was working on his computer.

"Okay...Heero, old pal! You wanna see something really cool?!" He asked, enthusiastically. Heero, however, chose to ignore him. 

Before Duo was able to pester any more of the GW pilots, Geo yelled, "GUYS! PIZZA GUY'S HERE!" Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa all jumped out of their seats and headed toward the kitchen. Duo, however, stayed behind. His malicious, evil mind had noticed that all the guys had drinks...and since the guys weren't there at the moment, Duo could sneak some Pixi Stix sugar into them.

"Heh heh...perfect." He muttered, putting about 10 giant tubes of sugar into Heero and Wufei's coffee, Quatre's tea, and Trowa's orange juice (with pulp!).

"DUO! DON'T YOU WANT ANY PIZZA?" Cherry yelled from the kitchen. Duo dumped the rest of the sugar into his pepsi (A/n: ew...pepsi and more sugar...)

"Yeah, coming..." Duo called back, disposing of the pixi stix wrappers, smiling evilly.

~*~*~*~*~end flashback~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Geo, you have some pretty cool games here." Commented Heero as he giggled. Geo scowled. She was getting very annoyed with the constant giggling.

"Only two are mine." She replied, crossing her arms. "James Bond and NBA Street."

"HEY!" Duo said, taking a CD out of its case. "The original Backstreet Boys CD! There's a wicked song on here." With that he popped the CD into the CD player and skipped over to the desired song. The distinct beat of "Boys Will Be Boys" sounded.

"I love this song!" Agreed Trowa, jumping up from his seat on the couch.

"Dear God this can't be happening." Cherry muttered as Geo rubbed her temples.

**Oooh, ooh**

**Boys will be boys**

**Oooh, ooh**

**Boys will be boys**

The five guys (who acted as though they had been studying the dance steps from the video) pretended to hold microphones and sang along.

"No...no...this can't be happening...do you remember what this song's about?" Geo asked, looking up to the dancing guys.

"Um...I think so..." Cherry said. Suddenly it clicked in, and her eyes widened. "Oh no. They're doing an airband...to this?"

"Exactly my point." Geo whispered.

Wufei took the floor and started to sing A.J.'s part.

**You've got something so incredible in my eyes**

**My heart (my heart) starts pumpin'**

**Whenever you're around**

**My whole world's upside baby**

"You know, he's not that bad...it's not that bad of a song, Geo." Whispered Cherry.

"Just you wait." Geo muttered back.

Meanwhile Heero went up, singing Brian part.

**But I try to get closer**

**And you always push me away**

**You tell me its much too soon**

**But I just can't help it**

**I always gotta make a play**

"Can't we stop them?" Geo asked desperately. Cherry shook her head.

"You have to let the sugar run its course."

All of the guys had joined in the chorus.

**Oooh, oooh**

**Boys will be boys**

**Oooh, ooh,**

**Boys will be boys**

Trowa stepped up, taking A.J's next part.

**All my senses**

**Go right into overdrive**

Quatre jumped in as Nick, winking at Geo, who's eyes grew wide, but then shook her head, muttering quietly.

"This is wrong...just wrong..."

**Ooh, my defenses I'm never gonna hope**

**Always gotta lose control**

"Ooh, boy, I know the next part," Cherry sighed.

"And look who's taking it." Geo said, gesturing to Duo, who began to sing Brian's part.

**And I hear you saying**

**That you think that we should wait**

**And I can't hold on anymore**

**My body's calling for you**

**So please don't hesitate**

On cue, Duo started to make suggestive movement with his hips. Geo started to choke as Cherry was on the verge tears.

"We've gotta get outta here." Geo muttered, looking frantically around the room.

**Ooh, ooh**

**Boys will be boys**

**Ooh, ooh**

**Boys will be boys**

During the part where none of the guys were singing, Geo and Cherry desperately tried to turn off the stereo. However, they were stopped by Heero and his gun, with the safety switched off. Next, they tried sneaking out of the door, but they were stopped by Wufei's katana there. Basically, they were trapped.

"Damn it all." Geo muttered as she returned. Cherry shrugged.

"Oh well. I'm taping all of this." Geo looked at her, her eyes wide in surprise.

"What? Taping this? Why? Have you gone insane?!" Cherry shrugged and grinned.

"Blackmail for either Wufei, Heero, Quatre, or Trowa. Entertainment for Duo and torture for Chickles."

By then, Trowa had taken the floor again.

**And I hear you sayin'**

**That you think that we should wait**

**And I can't hold on anymore**

**My body's calling for you**

**So please don't hesitate**

Soon, all the GW pilots had joined in for the last part and, to Geo and Cherry's surprise, disgust and unfortune, they started doing the same thing Duo did at the same part last time.

**My body's calling for you**

**So please don't hesitate**

**Oooh, ooh**, **boys will be boys (boys will be boys)**

**Ooh, ooh, boys will be boys (you oughta know by now, baby)**

**Ooh, ooh, boys will be boys (you know I gotta do what I gotta do baby)**

**Ooh, ooh, boys will be boys (boys will be boys)**

**Ooh, ooh, boys will be boys, baby**

"Oh dear Lord...thank goodness that's over...hopefully we can get some peace and quiet and watch _Speed_." Geo muttered as the music faded out.

How wrong Geo was...

"Hey, look at this! Backstreet's Back!" Wufei said, taking out the second Backstreet Boys CD and putting that one into the stereo system.

"You know what's a cool song on there?" Quatre commented. "_If You Want it to be Good, Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy)._"

"Hey! Yeah! I love that song!" Heero agreed and skipped over to track 11 on the CD.

"Here we go again." Cherry muttered as Geo groaned, putting her head in her hands.

~*~*~*~

After a presentation of **If You Want It To Be Good, Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy), That's the Way I Like It, Digital Get Down **(NSync), **When the Lights Go Out, If Ya' Gettin' Down**(5ive) and an encore presentation of **Boys Will Be Boys_, _**the boys finally fell asleep.

"Thank goodness that's finally over." Whispered Geo, getting up slowly so she didn't wake up Quatre, who was leaning against her. Cherry nodded in agreement, as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah...I was running out of film." Geo groaned.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed. I'm scarred for life." Cherry grinned.

"We're watching this in the morning." Geo rolled her eyes, groaned and waved goodnight, turning to her own room.

"And we never got to see _Speed_." Geo said, sighing sadly.

~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~

"Oh, man, I don't remember one thing that happened last night." Grumbled Trowa as the five guys joined the fanfiction authors in the kitchen. Cherry was reading _The Two Towers_ while eating a bagel with cream cheese. Geo was intently reading Isaac Asimov's _Science, Numbers, and I, _while eating a bowl of Cheerios with raspberries.

"I really don't like how they don't put enough emotion in these books. I mean...they're almost all monotone...like Heero." Cherry commented to Geo, meaning _The Lord of the Rings_ series.

"I heard that." Heero grumbled, seating himself at the table.

"That's J.R. Tolkein's writing style. I didn't think they were bad. I really liked them Oh, by the way, coffee's ready and your water is boiled for your tea, Quatre." Geo said, not looking up from her book.

"What are you reading, Geo?" Inquired Quatre as he served himself some tea and sat down next to the brunette. Geo looked up.

"Hm? Oh." Geo shifted nervously, unconsciously scooting her chair a bit further away from Quatre's seat. to Quatre's utter confusion, she shook her head, then glared at Cherry who was laughing at her nervousness.

"Geo...are you okay?" Quatre asked, concerned for his friend's mental health.

"Hm? Oh, sorry...um, I'm reading a book by Isaac Asimov. He's a great science fiction writer."

"Figures. She always reads science fiction or fantasy. She's a Trekkie." Duo grumbled, drinking his black coffee. Casting a glare over to him as well, Geo continued.

"Anyways, this book is basically a series of science fiction short stories. It's really good. You should read it, Trowa." Trowa groaned.

"I haven't even gotten through the last three books you recommended, Geo." Quatre laughed, shrugging.

"She goes through books like Duo goes through Pixi Stix." It was Geo's turn to groan as Cherry grinned evilly.

"Speaking of Pixi Stix...follow me. I want you guys to watch something." She put her bookmark back into her book and marched up the stairs. Sighing, Geo rolled her eyes and followed her. The boys looked at each other, shrugged then followed the two up the stairs.

Geo was setting the TV and wiring up while the guys took their seats, Trowa and Heero on the arm rests, Quatre and Wufei sitting on the couch and Duo sitting on the floor. Geo gave the thumbs up sign to indicate she was ready. Cherry grinned again and turned on the TV with the remote.

"Get ready to remember everything..."

~*~*~*~*~

They were at the part of the tape where the guys were doing their encore presentation of **Boy Will Be Boys_._**

"Please, turn it off!" Heero was pleading to Cherry, who shrugged.

"It's not finished yet." Duo was laughing his head off, Wufei was sinking deeper and deeper into the couch, an interesting shade of red, and Heero had fallen off the armrest numerous times. Trowa had fainted and Quatre was very red and dangerously close to fainting.

As the screen went all 'snowy', Duo said, "Man, that was so F U N N Y! It's almost better than getting drunk!" With that, he went into another fit of hysterical laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Geo...I'm so very sorry..." Quatre muttered to Geo as she got up to get a glass of water for the revived Trowa. Geo, who had been furiously blushing throughout the video, smirked and winked, which made Quatre blush even more, if that as even physically possible.

"Omae o korosu, Maxwell." Heero said, nursing the many bruises from falling so many times. Almost simultaneously, the four GW pilots took out their guns and clicked off the safety. Duo immediately stopped laughing and jumped up, running down the stair, with the others hot on his trail. It was Geo's turn to laugh.

"Shouldn't we stop them...even though it would be funny to see Duo shot like that for making us watch that...twice." Cherry shrugged.  


"And for making us miss _Speed_. Nah...don't worry...I confiscated all the bullets when they arrived. They're all empty." A desperate scream was heard from the stairs.

"AHHH! HELP ME!"

~Fin~

Geo: Okay...that was a bit weird...yeah, okay, the songs weren't that bad. But I remember when I was younger and I was always very uncomfortable whenever this song was playing and my parents were home.

Brooklyn: *snicker*

Geo: Hey! I was, what...11?! Give me a break! Anyways...yeah...it really wasn't that funny...what the hell. *shrug* Hope it made a couple of you chuckle!

Oh, by the way. If any of you are wondering, Chickles is Cherry's muse. If you wish to find out more about her, just go to cherry-cherry-girl. She's on my favourites list!

Okay, I'm done now!


End file.
